Beauxbatons Girl ok!
by x-Dumblesnail-x
Summary: Changing schools is hard, changing countries is harder.. but whats hardest of all is changing who you are, what you're perceived as. Corinne loves to party. She loves drink, boys and nights out. But hardly anyone at Hogwarts knows she exists. jp/oc nxtgen
1. Chapter 1

As usual, I sat there in the library

As usual, I sat there in the library. Don't ask me why I was in there; it was the last day of term. It's not as if I had any tests to study for or any homework to complete. Of course not, I've had all of my homework done for weeks. That's what I was here at Hogwarts, the know-it-all, the goody-two-shoes. I don't know why, I'm nothing like that outside of the school walls. Quite the opposite really, I was always known as the up for a laugh, down for whatever kind of girl at my old school.

Yes, I didn't always go to Hogwarts. I actually attended Beauxbatons for four years and had to move to England at the start of my fifth year. Thanks Mum and Dad. Move me to a country where I don't know anyone, that's _fine_. The people here didn't really give me a chance to show who I was, as soon as I got sorted into Ravenclaw I was stereotyped. I _hate_ being stereotyped. It sucks.

So I'm a Ravenclaw, that means I'm smart, but it doesn't mean that I can't have fun like everyone from the other houses. Don't get me wrong, the people in Ravenclaw are some of the nicest people I've ever met, but that's just it, they're nice. They're not funny, wild, crazy… They're nothing like my old friends, they aren't party animals. No. Definitely not, they'd rather study for hours in the library than go to a wild party.

I know what you're probably thinking, "Why didn't you go and make new friends then, friends from other houses?" Well, I didn't know anyone apart from Ravenclaws, and no-one wants to have a dull studious Ravenclaw as a friend "_cramping their style_". So that's who I've become during the school terms, the dull studious Ravenclaw. My normally long and silky chocolate curls have been twisted in a tight bun making me look extremely prudish. My startling blue eyes have been hidden behind thick framed glasses, my contacts completely abandoned. Who needs to try and look good when you have no one to look at you anyways? Not me, that's why I haven't even put make up on since the Christmas holidays when I went home, God I miss the feeling of being made up.

_Hmm_ I thought, _maybe I'll go and get an outfit and everything ready now for tomorrow and put it all on in the morning, instead of the toilets at Kings Cross like I usually do. I don't think I can wait much longer. I REALLY need to get out of these dull ass robes. _With my mind made up I gathered all my belongings and shoved them into my bag before walking with a bounce in my step to the dorm rooms.

Inside my room I sauntered over to my bed, adding in the occasional twirl and skip which just showed how happy and relieved I was to be going home. Pulling my trunk away from the end of my bed I opened the compartment at the back where I kept a few of my usual clothes. Rummaging through I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow camisole and a white short sleeved cardigan. To top the look off I pulled out my favourite pair of white pumps. Smiling satisfied I cast a straightening charm upon them to iron out all of the wrinkles and laid them neatly on top of my trunk. Though it was still a toned down version of what I would usually wear, the tightness of the jeans and the bright yellow of the top just made me feel more like myself.

Smiling I inhaled deeply before walking over to the bathroom to take a nice long shower. Once I was dried and dressed for bed I flopped down and looked at the royal blue drapes surrounding me. Oh how I couldn't wait to get out of here, I couldn't wait to see my family, my friends. Mum and Dad had sent me a letter the day before informing me of the new house they'd bought in some wizarding village called Godric's Hollow. Well… maybe there would be some cute boys and some fun people around that I could befriend. Even if there aren't, it wouldn't matter to me that much. Lydia and Dougie were coming down from France to spend the first two weeks of the holiday with us. I just couldn't wait.

Eventually slipping off into a peaceful slumber with a smile upon my face, I couldn't wait for the day ahead. Maybe seeing me in my usual get up people would notice that I'm not the prude they're used to seeing. Doubtful but still a possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

My wand vibrated and glowed, buzzing in the annoying fashion that most muggle clocks find adequate to wake you up in the morning

My wand vibrated and glowed, buzzing in the annoying fashion that most muggle clocks find adequate to wake you up in the morning. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I let out a frustrated screech, I'm _really_ not a morning person, I suppose it's just lucky that my bed had a silencing charm around it. I don't think the other girls' whom share a dorm with me would be too grateful to all the curse words that flowed _oh so elegantly_ out of my mouth every morning. But today I managed to hold back on the curse words as I realised quite what today meant. I was free for the next 6 weeks. Summer had finally arrived.

Jumping out of bed with more enthusiasm than I have ever had while the time was still in single digits I ran over to the bathroom. Better have a nice shower now before all the girls get in there and use all the hot water up _Muhahaha my hot water. _Whoa. Getting a bit evil on myself there… I suppose its just the excitement bubbling inside me. But anyway… I took a quick shower and dried off before skipping merrily back into my dorm where all of my room mates were starting to wake up.

"Morning Girlies!!" I exclaimed cheerfully, only to be met by confused and groggy stares. "What a wonderful morning hey?! I can't wait to get going, hmm look at the time, 9 o'clock. Two hours before we leave for the trains hey! Chop chop, let's get ready!" I continued with my cheerful tone. Chucking on my clothes I smiled at my reflection, I knew it wasn't really much but I liked it. The casualness of my outfit just suited me, and the yellow of my top reflected my mood.

"Err, morning Corinne." Amelia replied, clearly unsure of my drastic change in behaviour, "what's got you so bubbly this morning?"

"Well dear Millie, it's the summer of course!" I replied with a grin, looking her in the eyes through the mirror. "How can anyone possibly be sad when we're on our way home, in the sunshine, for 6. Whole. Weeks!" I spun around to face her, grin still in place. I noticed that the other two girls, Evelyn and Holly, had slouched off to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. Amelia just sat there, staring at me with that confused expression still imprinted on her face.

Suddenly her composure changed, she no longer looked confused but completely joyful. A large toothy grin, a rival in exuberance to my own, grew upon her face and her light blue eyes glittered with excitement. She stood up and twirled her way over to me, dancing around the room in her night dress and not caring who saw.

"It really is summer isn't it!" Amelia said through her smile. Glancing at me she gasped "Oh my Rinnie! You look lovely!" I blushed at her compliment, I knew I looked better than usual but it was nothing compared to how I usually looked. I left my hair un-straightened and down my back falling in soft curls and had put some basic kohl eye liner, mascara and clear lip-gloss on. It wasn't as if I was made up or anything, but it made me realise how little of myself I had been here.

"Awwh, shucks Millie! You're making me blush!" I half-joked in a joyous tone. "So, what you up to this summer?" I asked, genuinely interested. Amelia was the only person I really considered friend material out of all the Ravenclaw girls, I thought she was a bit like myself, showing part of her personality but not all of it.

"Well I think I'll just be hanging around the house, I don't really know that many people around my area to be honest, it kind of sucks really. But never mind I've gotten used to it." Amelia finished in a blatantly fake chipper tone. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, she was so pretty and genuinely nice, she deserved to have a good time. Making my mind up I made a some what rash decision on the spot.

"Say, Millie, if your not up to anything do you fancy coming to mine for a few days in the holiday? My parents have been known to throw killer parties and we've just moved to some little wizarding village so I know they'll _simply have to_ throw a house warming party." I said with a roll of my eyes. My parents were quite cool really, they let me do what I wanted up to a point and trusted me and my friends completely, but they always had these parties for whatever reasons they could think of. But I suppose I shouldn't complain really, it meant I could have friends over without having to worry about buying and hiding all the booze. Haha, I love having socialite parentals!! "_PLEASE!_ You simply have to come!"

Amelia's lips visibly twitched at the sides and I knew that I had won my cause. "I'll have to ask my mum but I don't see why not." She grinned all shiny, toothy like and continued "Maybe I'll finally see the real Corinne, I know that you've changed how you are while in school, I can tell by the far away look you get sometimes. But I do know that you are honest with how you talk to people, like you're genuinely nice, I just cant wait to get to know the real you." Amelia said in her soft voice and smiled at me.

"Millie, you really are quite extraordinary, I have know idea how you can just read people like that. But yeah, I really want you to stay over for a few days!" I said in awe of the honesty she had spoken with, completely unafraid of how I would react. "well, I'll let you get ready, I'm going to go and eat!" I finished with a big cheesy grin and a double thumbs up before grabbing my bag and skipping out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Half way through breakfast I was approached by an unfamiliar face, well unfamiliar in some respects but very familiar in others

Half way through breakfast I was approached by an unfamiliar face, well unfamiliar in some respects but very familiar in others. You see, I may not be the social butterfly that I usually am whilst in Hogwarts, but I don't live under a rock either, and to not know the face of James Potter you would have to be living under a rock. Almost every meal time he would be called up to the head's office for yet another detention for one of his pranks, that and the fact that his father saved the bloody wizarding world.

So to say I was surprised to be approached by him in the middle of the great hall was a surprise to say the least. When he came up to me I was just sitting there, happily eating my brown bread toast and scrambled egg with plenty of ketchup, thinking of the reasons why my breakfast was how it was. I only ate brown bread toast because white bread makes me angry. Yes. I just said that white bread makes me angry, and before you go off and think I've completely lost it listen to the reasons of my very valid point. White bread is all lies! Ok… I'll admit that isn't the best phrase to use when you're trying to prove your sanity but it's true. White bread is basically imitation bread, it's not as good for you as brown bread and it doesn't taste as nice, so what's the point of it? There isn't one, that's why I find it so infuriating. Why would you want unhealthy, not as tasty, imitation bread when the good stuff is available too?

See, I knew you'd see my point and not think I'm crazy. And now that I've got you're trust in my sanity once more, I don't think I'll risk telling you my points behind why I think it should be illegal to serve scrambled eggs without ketchup. But it's true, you can't have scrambled egg without ketchup, it's just not right.

Oh gosh, I've completely gone off the point. James Potter. That's what I wanted to tell you about, not my breakfast… but as they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. NO CORINNE! _Focus_ girl! Well yes. I was sitting there eating my morning meal when none other than James Potter came over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to me. Foolishly thinking it was Amelia, seems how she's the only one I sit with at meal times, I didn't look up and merely started talking.

"So will you stay round mine this summer then?" I said through a mouthful of egg and ketchup. My eyes were still trained on the paper perched against the stack of toast in front of me, reading a fascinating article about the pros and cons of some new wizarding law concerning garden de-gnoming, when I heard a deep rumbling chuckle from where I had presumed Amelia had taken a seat.

"Well love, I hardly know you, but who am I to deny a pretty girl my company?" A low husky voice said softly into my ear. Quickly whipping my head towards the body sitting a little close for comfort, I looked into the face of none other than James Potter. Though I can't say looking into his face was unpleasant, he was in fact a very attractive boy, I can't exactly say that I enjoyed the experience either.

"Oh." I said in what I hoped was a rather bored and unimpressed voice, though my insides were screaming at my stupidity for not originally realising who it was I was talking to. "Its you, I thought you were Millie, what do you want Potter?" I said with a sigh.

The smug grin that had formed on his extremely handsome face vanished and a look of disappointment briefly flashed through his warm hazel eyes, before a gleam of flirtatious mischief passed over them and a smirk took the place of his grin.

"Ah so you know me then, how come I don't know you?" he said with a confused quirk to his eyes.

"Everyone knows you Potter, and you don't know me because you don't care." I said in my monotone "don't give a shit" voice, as my mother dearest likes to call it. After sending him one more "I'm bored of you, leave me alone" glance I returned to my breakfast and paper.

"Well I suppose you're right, everyone does know me" He replied with a huge air of cocky arrogance. "But who says I don't care? If I didn't care would I be over here now?" I decided that the quickest way to get him to leave would be to ignore him. I was accustomed to arrogant boys for sure, I mean I went to school in France for 5 years. That's what they're famous for… arrogance. But to be honest, I really couldn't be arsed with one right now when I was in such a good mood, looking forward to a summer spent with good friends, food and fun. The "3 f's" that I based my life around.

After about two whole minutes of complete silence between me the eldest potter, his two younger siblings seemed bearable to say the least, I let out an exasperated sigh. Slowly turning to him I noticed an over the top comical pout etched upon his face.

"What?!" I sighed, his bottom lip started to tremble in such a cartoon-styled way that I couldn't help but to let out a loud guffaw. "You look so stupid." I chocked out "What do you want?"

His comical pout disappeared and was replaced with the first genuine smile I had seen on him, "I just wanted to talk," He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, I smiled at him and the simplicity of the way he said it. "But im not so sure now, you just laugh at my _very cute_ puppy dog face!" he added, briefly pulling said puppy dog face again. And I must admit, it was very, _very_ cute.

"Well, I'll give you that, its very cute" I did my trademark stupid cheesy grin where I twitch my nose and my eyes creased at the corners. "But, if you really wanted to talk to me, why wait until today?"

"Well, at risk of sounding like a massive jerk, I've never really noticed you before." He said, and had the decency to look ashamed of himself "I know you might think I'm some kind of dick or whatever, but its true." He finished rather lamely with a shrug of his shoulders.

"At least you're honest" is all I replied with, also shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. I couldn't really blame him for not noticing me really. I was kind of invisible. Someone called him from over the Gryffindor side of the hall, instantly James turned his head and motioned for them to wait a second.

"So, before I leave you," he said with a cheesy grin that rivalled my own, "Care to tell me your name?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" I asked, deliberately trying to sound aloof and mysterious. I found myself flirting with him, and it felt good. Better than how it usually felt, but I brushed that feeling aside and thought that it was just down to the fact that I hadn't used my flirting skills in a while.

"So you're telling me you won't tell me your name?" he said, obviously put out. But then my luck changed, just as I was gaining the upper hand on our little "flirt-a-thon" Amelia decides to show up at last.

"Oh Corinne!!" She called from the other side of the hall, a grin spread across her face. "Guess what?!"

"The evil maltesers came and told you that if you didn't stop making Corinne play guessing games they would come and steal your first born son?" I said with fake hopefulness in my voice, I mean, if that did happen… it would be pretty damn far fetched don't you think. Even the wizarding world isn't that strange.

"No." she said simply. "But a good guess, very imaginative" she grinned, I chuckled. "My mum said that if I was alright with your mum I could stay over for however long you wanted."

"You're shitting me?!" I squealed and jumped up to hug Millie; completely forgetting that James Potter was sitting very close to me. Clearing her throat quietly so that only I could hear she nodded her head discretely in Potter's direction with a questioning look upon her pretty little face. "Oh," I said. "Millie, this is James. James, this is my friend Amelia." I finished with a smile and a squeeze on Amelia's shoulder.

"I think I know you Amelia, we have Charms and Divination together right?" James said with sincere warmth in his voice. "Anyway, I think I hear my brother Al, and cousin Fred calling me, I'll see you later…" he paused, smirk in place before saying "Corinne."

After James had walked off I turned to look at Amelia, who had a knowing look on her face. "You like James Potter." She stated. No need for questions or anything. This girl has a talent for reading people. So I told her.

"Did you know you have a talent for reading people?" See. "I mean, do you have to know everything?" I continued laughing.

"Its how I do." She replied popping her imaginary collar. I did all but fall off my chair in laughter, where the hell did that come from?! "What are you laughing at?" she said with a grin, also laughing.

"Ah, Millie, I can tell we're going to be great friends." I said with a smile after I regained my breathe and the ability to talk. "So when are you coming over?" I asked.

"Well in my letter I just got mum said that her and her new husband, don't ask me his name she has a new one every year, will be on their honey moon for the first four weeks so anytime really." She said with an air of not caring, I was shocked at her indifference towards her mother. Amelia seemed to notice my look of surprise and said, "Oh don't worry about me, I'm used to it, I think this is husband number… 6. Yep, husband number 6."

"So no one's going to be there when you get home?" I asked, I couldn't believe that someone's family could be so uncaring. "That's it. You're coming to mine, I'll just send an owl to my mum explaining and she'll be fine with it."

"I don't want to intru…"

"Piss off, she'll insist you stay!" and with that said I stood up and made my way to the owlery.


End file.
